degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Cindi
Cindi was a receptionist and either the assistant manager or part-owner of Radio CRAZ, a radio station in Toronto in the late 1980s. Character History Original Degrassi: Season 3 Cindi was first seen In the episode He Ain't Heavy..., working at the receptionist's desk at Radio CRAZ when Joey Jeremiah came in. At first she was delighted to see him thinking he came to apply for a part-time job cleaning the radio station which no one seemed to want to apply for yet. But much to her chagrin he came to the radio station to ask her to give a copy of his band's demo tape to the program manager. This was so The Zit Remedy could be heard over the radio to help catch on become possibly famous. She wasn't so sure about it. Because for one thing Joey didn't mention an agent, or any sort of band manager. Also she may have thought since he was still a young man, that he was just another amateur musician and she would have done him a favor not having the music played so he wouldn't embarrass himself and have a set back if the listeners didn't like his band's music. Then she told him that the program manager was in a long meeting thinking it would make him leave the radio station. But much to her annoyance Joey stayed the rest of the afternoon until closing time in which she told him after he told her he would come back again the next day, that the program manager would still be too busy and that he should leave the tape with her, if Joey had done so would likely have just thrown the tape out. The next day she was seen talking on the phone, when she saw Joey again. She once again tried to get him too leave and discard his tape because not everyone can get their music heard on the radio. Then Joey asked to apply for the part-time job as a trick to leave the tape in the program manager's office. Since she was so desperate to get more hired help and someone to clean the radio station part-time she hired him. In The Whole Truth, she was beginning to get annoyed and fed up with Joey because he kept leaving his band's demo tape on the program manager's desk and forgetting to empty a few garbage cans. Then when Dr. Sally left for the evening and asked her for some new theme music for her radio show. The next day she had it with Joey, she was annoyed that he had left Dr. Sally his demo tape and claimed she didn't listen to it when the truth was she really did, and since Joey was not showing any improvement and was still forgetting to empty some trash cans she decided to let him go from his job at the radio station and she got him a final pay check. Whether she ever found out his true intentions for working at the radio station was never revealed. Cindi was portrayed by Elizabeth Marmur. Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Characters Category:Female Characters Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DJH Adults Category:Recurring Characters